Shouhei Yokkaichi
"OhGreen!" U.A.O.H. Shouhei Yokkaichi (ＵＡＯＨ　四日市 昌平, Yokkaichi Shōhei) is OhGreen (オーグリーン, ŌGurīn) of the Ohrangers. He is 27 years old. Biography Ohranger The second-in-command, Shouhei is chosen from the same division as Goro Hoshino. Cheerful and kind, popular with children but also serious and disciplined in work, being the oldest. Likes pork ramen and makes delicious gyouza dumplings. He is a boxer. Visor shape: ■ Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shouhei fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Shouhei and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shouhei, alongside his team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. OhGreen UAOH Mecha *Gran Taurus *Green Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Square Crushers *Thunderwing *Green Jetter Ranger Key The is Shouhei Yokkaichi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as OhGreen. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Shouhei received his key and became OhGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouhei Yokkaichi is portrayed by . As OhGreen, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Shohei's surname contain's the kanji for "four", which is also present for the Japanese wordings of "quadrilateral" (commonly 四角形, Shikakkei). See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype